1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to abrasive coating systems and, more specifically, to a monolithic abrasive snow retention system for roof tops and other smooth surface areas.
Model building construction codes require all roofs to have a minimum slope of ¼″ per foot to keep water from ponding on the roof structure. Even this minimal slope will cause sliding snow to discharge from a roof. Yet the timing and magnitude of such discharge is unpredictable. The unpredictable and sudden discharge falls on people and property without warning and has caused injury, death and millions of dollars of property damage.
Currently, the model building construction codes include little or no requirements to prevent sliding snow or impose measures to prevent such personal injury or property damage in the discharge zones adjacent to buildings.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a snow grip system that will prevent snow and ice from sliding off metal and other smooth surface roofs. This process will serve to dramatically reduce personal injury and property damage by the uncontrolled discharge of a roof snow/ice pack.
This invention is a system that creates a highly abrasive roof surface that prevents snow and ice from sliding off of smooth surface roofs and consists of a uniformly distributed aggregate matrix set in a cured liquid membrane that coats and bonds to the entire surface of a smooth roof where sliding snow is intended to be prevented.
Although the primary applications for the monolithic abrasive snow retention system is for metal roofing, smooth surface shingle roofing, and smooth surface membrane roofing, other possible uses and/or applications can benefit from the system. Such application include, applying the abrasive system to walkways, catwalks, scaffolding planks, ladders, or other work platforms. Additionally, the abrasive system can be applied onto soles of footwear to improve footing on ice or other slippery surfaces.
The application process for the monolithic snow retention system includes the following steps.
1) Clean roof surface of debris according to ASTM C 1127 and site written specifications
2) Dry roof surface
3) Apply a uniform distribution of liquid base coat on roof surface at designated rate *(1-2 gal. Per 100 sq. Ft) * Note: designated rate for distribution of liquid base coat and the broadcast of the abrasive aggregate may be decreased or increased to suit individual application requirements
4) Uniformly broadcast spread drop abrasive aggregate on roof surface at designated rate *(2-5 lbs per 100 sq. Ft).
5) Allow assembly to cure and set for specified period of time.
To suit individual applications, variables in the application process for the “snow grip” snow retention system include; the means to apply the coating material, the type of coating material (as described within FIG. 16), the volume of coating material per square foot, the type of aggregate material (as described within FIG. 17 and FIG. 18), the density of aggregate material per square foot, and the grit size of the aggregate material.
The snow grip system of the present invention provides improved and/or unique features over existing snow retention systems. Such features include; the application applies and adheres to the surface of the roof material and will not require the roof membrane to be penetrated by fasteners. Therefore the likelihood of voiding roof warrantees because of fastener penetration and the promotion of roof leaks at fastener penetration does not exist; the snow grip system is applied uniformly to the entire surface of the roof area that requires snow retention rather than at isolated spot locations; the snow grip system keeps the snow/ice pack from ever starting significant movement; the snow grip system will significantly reduce the reliance on costly project-by-project engineering evaluations; the snow grip system may be used to change or rejuvenate the color of the existing roof top; the snow grip system improves insulation value in winter by retaining snow pack which will act as an additional layer of insulation over the entire roof and the snow grip system can add to the service life of a roof unlike “mechanical type” snow retention systems that are likely to shorten the life of a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other coating systems designed for roofs. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,320 issued to Place on May 21, 1940.
Another patent was issued to Rodgers on Sep. 30, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,755. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,978 was issued to Rodgers on Nov. 24, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 15, 1992 to Wilson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,818.
Another patent was issued to Wright on May 4, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,061. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,366 was issued to Wright on Nov. 16, 1999. Another was issued to Mueller on Nov. 7, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,917 and still yet another was issued on May 14, 2002 to Zickell as U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,934.
Another patent was issued to Hanson, et al. on Oct. 14, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,860. Yet another patent was issued to McNichol on Feb. 10, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,047.
Internationally, a Japanese patent was issued to Seiichi on Oct. 20, 1998 as Japan Patent No. JP10280623. Another Japanese Patent No. JP11226491 was issued on Aug. 24, 1999 to Atsushi.